Drew Seeley
Andrew Michael Edgar "Drew" Seeley (born April 30, 1982) is a Canadian actor, singer-songwriter and dancer. He has recorded many songs for the Walt Disney Company. Work with Disney In 2005, Seeley began working with established producer Ray Cham and together they wrote "Getcha Head in the Game" for Disney's quadruple platinum High School Musical soundtrack. His voice had been blended with Zac Efron's voice for the character of Troy Bolton in High School Musical. This garnered them an Emmy nomination in the Best Original Music and Lyrics category. In addition, Seeley filled in for Efron (who was shooting Hairspray) on the North America and Latin America tours of High School Musical: The Concert, playing in 60,000 seat arenas and he can be heard on both soundtracks and High School Musical on Stage!. Seeley's association with Disney continued and he can be heard as a featured artist on several Disney soundtracks/compilation albums including Disneymania 5, Disneymania 6, Disney Channel Holiday, Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 9, and Byou. Seeley's duet with Spanish-born Mexican singer Belinda "Dance with Me", from the platinum Cheetah Girls 2 soundtrack, was played on the Disney Channel and on Radio Disney. Seeley appeared in Belinda's video of "Ni Freud ni tu mamá". 2008–2010: More movies and songs He also wrote and performed music for the Disney Channel Original Movie Jump In! starring Corbin Bleu and Keke Palmer. Drew starred opposite Selena Gomez and Jane Lynch in Another Cinderella Story, playing the pop star Joey Parker. Seeley wrote and performed four songs in the film, and shot music videos for both versions of his hit song, "New Classic". Seeley also appeared in Disney Channel Original Movie'' Stuck in the Suburbs as a hotel employee. He guest starred in 2008 as David/Jeffery on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, on the episode entitled "Romancing the Phone". In the summer of 2009 he starred as Prince Eric in the Disney Broadway Musical ''The Little Mermaid. 2011–present: Focus on films music His most recent album The Resolution was released on April 5, 2011. He is currently planning on a national tour where he will perform his own original music. He also sang a song for the Disney Channel original series Shake It Up. He sang a song with Adam Hicks called "Dance for Life". It premiered in the episode "Vatalihoosit It Up", backed by a routine performed by dance crew the Jabbawockeez. "Dance for Life" was featured on the soundtrack for the show, ''Shake It Up: Break It Down.'' In March 2012 I Kissed a Vampire was released, in which Drew stars alongside Lucas Grabeel and Adrian Slade. In 2012, Drew began filming his role in a new film, Elixir. The movie is set to air on the ABC Family Channel. Drew recorded a new song for the third Shake It Up soundtrack album, Shake It Up: I Love Dance, called 'I Do'. It only featured on Walmart Exclusive editions as a bonus track. The song was also featured in the Shake It Up season 3 episode, 'I Do It Up'. Discography Seeley has also contributed to various soundtracks, singles, and music videos mostly produced by Disney. The most notable Disney album is High School Musical. Soundtracks * 2006: High School Musical * 2006: The Cheetah Girls 2: The Soundtrack #5 US (Platinum) ("Dance with Me" song) * 2006: Read It and Weep ("Join the Party") * 2007: Jump In! ("I'm Ready" song) * 2007: High School Musical: The Concert * 2007: DisneyMania 5 (Find Yourself song) * 2007: Disney Channel Holiday ("I'll Be Home for Christmas" song) * 2007: Kim Possible ("This is Our Year") * 2008: DisneyMania 6 ("You'll Be in My Heart" song) * 2008: Another Cinderella Story: The Soundtrack * 2009: Wizards of Waverly Place Soundtrack ("You Can Do Magic") * 2010: DisneyMania 7 ("Her Voice" song) * 2011: Shake It Up: Break It Down ("Dance for Life") * 2012: Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance Target exclusive version ("A Space in the Stars") * 2013: Shake It Up: I Love Dance ("I Do"; only featured on Walmart Exclusive edition) Singles * 2005: "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (song sung by Ashley Tisdale; Seeley provided the voice of the prince) * 2006: "Start of Something New" with Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron — from High School Musical * 2006: "Get'cha Head in the Game" with Corbin Bleu — from High School Musical * 2006: "Breaking Free" with Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron — from High School Musical * 2006: "We're All in This Together" with the High School Musical Cast — from High School Musical * 2006: "What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)" with Vanessa Hudgens — from High School Musical * 2006: "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" with Vanessa Hudgens, Lucas Grabeel, and Ashley Tisdale * 2006: "Dance with Me" with Belinda Peregrín — from The Cheetah Girls 2 * 2007: "I'm Ready" — from Jump In! Soundtrack * 2007: "Find Yourself" — from DisneyMania 5 * 2007: "I'll Be Home for Christmas" — from A Disney Channel Holiday * 2007: "This Is Our Year" with Kari Kilmel — from the Kim Possible season 4 finale "Graduation Part 2" * 2008: "You'll Be in My Heart" — from DisneyMania 6 * 2008: "Just That Girl" — from Another Cinderella Story * 2008: "New Classic" with Selena Gomez — from Another Cinderella Story Music videos * 2006: "Dance with Me" featuring Belinda — from The Cheetah Girls 2 * 2006: "Ni Freud Ni Tu Mamá" Belinda (also with Raven-Symoné) * 2008: "If We Were" Belinda (also with Raven-Symoné) * 2008: "New Classic" featuring Selena Gomez * 2008: "Shake Your Groove Thing" featuring Alvin and the Chipmunks * 2009: "Her Voice" — from ''The Little Mermaid'' musical Category:Males Category:Canadian actors Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Actors Category:Living people Category:Dancers Category:1982 births Category:High School Musical Category:The Cheetah Girls Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:The Little Mermaid